The Rich and the Common
by wordwizard101
Summary: A rich girl and a commom poor boy. What could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wave and smile**

Erza waved and smiled at the crowd, like she was above them. Her mother always said "just smile and wave, that's how things are done here. Erza was against it all but had no right in saying it. She saw a man getting pulled away by solders, the man had blue hair and a red tattoo on his left eye, his cloths were all tattered and dirty. He looked help less one of the solders pulled out a swords and was going to kill him. Erza had to do something fast.

"Pleas don't kill him" she suddenly shouted.

Her mother gave her a look of annoyance.

A solder ran over to her."But Miss Scarlet, he's a criminal" the solder said in a robot type of tone.

"Well i think everyone deserves a second chance in life so release him now" she odored.

"Yes Miss Scarlet!" the solder made hand signal to the other solders to let him go. The blue haired man gave her a smile and a wink then ran away.

"What did you think you were doing back there" her mother asked angrily.

"I was saving that mans life" she protested.

"Well never do it again" her mother said in spite.

"But mother-

"That's enough Erza!" her mother shouted.

Erza gritted her teeth and held her tongue. The journey was a long one. Erza had no idea were they were going, her mum just kept talking about when she was young-like she all ways did- Erza simply ignored her, she had thoughts of her own and right now her thoughts were suck on that blue haired man, she felt so sorry for him.

"Ahem...Erza are you listening to me" she ask.

"Yes" she lied.

The carriage stopped at a mansion it was similar to hers. Erza stomach turned and she suddenly felt sick when she seen who owned the mansion, it ichiya's. Why is she here at this perverts house.

"Mother why are we here" she asked in a sickened tone.

"We are here to see your new husband" her mother explained.

Well that was my fanfiction. I'm hopping you enjoyed it. P.S Happy New Year


	2. escape

Hi this is my second time rewriting this so it mite not be as good or as long but enjoy.

"Mother i'm only 21, i don't need a husband" she said in rage.

"When i was your age i had a husband" her mother said.

There was no chance of Erza wining this battle. Her mother dragged her to door of the mansion. Erza hesitated to knock on the door, her mother knocked on it for her with out letting Erza know. A small man with ginger hair and a white suit opened the door.

"Sniff, sniff...Erza your perfume is very sweet today" he said in a trying to be sexy voice but really sounds like a cow in heat.

Erza was about to hit him but her mother stopped her by walking in, Erza had no choices but to follow her in-he sniffed her as she walked in- she sat at the closest seat to her. Her mother talked to him more than she talked to Erza but then she needed to use the restroom. This was Erza's chance to escape.

"I need to go" she said.

"Why you just go here" he said.

"I forgot some thing in my mansion" she said.

"Tell me what it is we mite have it here" he said.

"It's...It's a...-think Erza think-...It's a woman's -

"Ok...Ok...go get it what ever it is, but don't take to long" he said.

Yes she new that would work. She stepped in the carriage " home pleas" she told the coach. They went though a forest because there was a execution and Erza didn't want to see those poor killed. The carriage suddenly stopped, Erza went out to see why they stopped but the minute she stepped outside she was knocked out. When she woke up she seen 3 bandits huddled around money and some valuable thing. One of the bandits turned around.

"Looks like she's awake, i think I'll have some fun with her" the bandit said with an evil smile, his teeth were yellow and one was silver.

Erza gasped and tried to move but she was tied to a tree. She seen a flash of blue and the tow bandits were down like a ton of bricks, the other bandit who was just about grad Erza's chest turned around but be for he fully turned around he was knocked out. A blue haired man with a tattoo on his left eye stud in front of Erza, he pulled out his sword and raised his arm,Erza flinched and shut she eyes he swung his arm down Erza hared the ropes hit the ground.

"Whats wrong brown eyes, did you think i was going to kill you" he laughed.

"Well you had a sword raised up at me" she said.

"I was returning the favor" he said.

"Wait are you the guy who i saved from the solder" she asked.

"Yep, my name is Jellal Fernandes" he said with a smile.

"My name is Erza Scarlet" she said.

"Well i have to go, do you want to tag along" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes" she said she was happy to go any where away from her mother and ichiya.

"OK well follow me" Jellal said.

The leafs crunched and crackled under their feet and Erza could hear the wind though the trees.

"Where are we going" she asked.

"To my cabin" he relied.

After a long walk they stopped at a small humble cabin. Jellal opened the door.

"Lady's first" he said.

Erza walked in, she seen a pink haired girl age 17 or 18. Jellal walked in behind her. Jellal hugged the pink haired girl.

"Is she your wife" Erza asked.

"No! she's a friend of mine that just lives with me" Jellal laughed.

"Hi my name is Meredy" she said.

"This is Erza" Jellal said.

"It's night fall you should go to bed/sleep" Meredy said in a helpful tone of voice.

"I don't have any night cloths" Erza said.

"You can borrow one of my shirt" Jellal replied.

"Em...Well...O...K" Erza said a little embarrassed.

Jellal walked up stairs to get it.

"I put it on the bed in my room, you will also be sleeping there" he said.

"But where will you sleep" she asked him.

"I will sleep on couch" he said happily.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Erza walked up stairs to his bedroom, it was small but cosy unlike her bedroom. She put on the shirt it when past her hips and stopped at the middle of her thigh, she when got in to the bed and shut her eyes. She fell fast a sleep.

Hope you enjoyed my fanfiction (yes i'm finally finished )


	3. Skill points

Chap 3

Erza felt the warm sun on her skin- it was the first time she natural woke up, her mother makes her wake up at 7am every morning- she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, brown eyes" said a warm, friendly voice it was Jellal's.

It was nice to hear a friendly voice in the morning. Erza smiled at him.

"Good morning" she said back.

"Did you sleep well" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking" she said.

"Here, eat this" he gave her an apple " you need your strength today" he then smiled at her.

"What do you mean by 'i need my strength today' " she asked confused.

"What i mean is that we going see what your skill point is and we find out what skill point you have i will train how to use it" he said happily.

"Skill point?" she said confused.

"Yes skill point, everyone has a skill point for example my skill point is able to move gracefully like a star and navigate by stars - he also had to skill point of manipulating others but was ashamed to have it, so he didn't tell her-.

"OK...I think i understand" she said letting it sink in.

"Here take this" he said giving her a pistol.

"What!...Why are you giving me this! she ask.

"I'm testing you" he said.

"O...K" she was very unsure if he was a good trainer or if he was a bad trainer.

"Now shoot that appeal on the top of that tree, if you hit it you have the skill of guns if not well that's OK you will a different skill.

"how in the world was she going to hit that it up to high, he's crazy" Erza thought.

Erza pulled the trigger. BANG! the gun shot but she missed.

"Lest try something more hand to hand shall we" he smirked give her a sword.

"OK" she said Erza was confident about this because when she was little she watch other boys do this, her mother would never let her, she was a lady and lady's don't do that sort of thing.

"First point your sword at me" he said in a teacher like tone.

She did as she was told and pointed her sword at him. Her stance was great her poster was good he thought.

"Have you done this before" Jellal asked.

"No, i only watched" she said.

"Well i'm going to teach you, now swing your sword down in a diagonal line" he was smiling as he said it.

She smiled back at him doing/continuing his instruction.

"Good, now go back to you stance and jab your sword forward but after you do that move back so you don't get hit" he felt happy that he was teaching her something or was it because he was spending time with her, he didn't now all he knew was that he liked this feeling.

After she did that, he new she was ready.

"OK, your ready to fight me" he stud in the stance she was in.

"What?...I can't fight you...I only started" she couldn't do this...he is crazy.

"Do you remember what i told you about the gun, if you succeed...then you have that skill point and if you don't we will move on" he was confident she will succeed.

"OK, i will" Erza was unsure about this.

They stud ready to fight each other Jellal pulled out his sword. Their swords clashed and clinked as their body's frolicked around, Jellal was enjoy this -he never had such good fight- she was good.

Jellal tackled Erza. He leaned to kiss her -she blushed- but he suddenly remembered that he was a commoner and she was a rich high status Lady, she would never love him. He got up.

"Well done you did well" he said.

"OK...thank you for teaching me" Erza was a litter embarrassed- because he almost kissed her.

"Will i walk you home" he asked.

"That would be nice...NOT that i didn't enjoy this...It's i mite get lost" she was still embarrass.

He loved how cute she was acting.

Sorry i was sssssoooo late i just had lots of work to do these last few weeks. Pleas don't hate me


End file.
